Dead Hearts
by Eyto
Summary: Peu après l'affaire au tennis, Bourbon apprend à Ran l'art de ce sport. Ses lèvres sur les siennes interrompirent le cours. AmuRan.


UA léger. Je pars du principe que Shinichi n'est plus amoureux de Ran, mais ce dernier a quand même rapetissé. ^^

PS : Se déroule après les événements du **tome 78.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Dead Hearts**

Un projectile fila à toute vitesse au travers du terrain de tennis.

Le lanceur de cette balle, Amuro, étira un large sourire sur son visage. Le membre de l'Organisation infiltré se réjouissait de pouvoir pratiquer à nouveau ce sport qu'il chérissait tant, en plus de ses cours et tournois de boxe.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, Ran, applaudit de ses deux mains. Les lancers de son ami étaient toujours exceptionnels, chaque jour sa part de surprise en constatant à quel point ce dernier était très doué sur ce terrain, la raquette dans sa main droite. Celui qui travaillait depuis plusieurs mois au café Poirot saisit la gourde d'eau des mains de sa partenaire et but plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraiche.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, assura-t-il. Tu dois vraiment te concentrer sur l'objectif à viser et sur ta raquette.

Ran acquiesça.

Ce fut son tour de lancer. Lorsqu'elle tenta un énième tir, Amuro ne put se retenir d'observer les formes de la jeune femme. Ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée, tandis que la balle tomba sur le sol.

Revenant à la réalité, l'agent du PSB explosa de rire. Ce n'était certainement pas pour se moquer d'elle, bien au contraire, mais le visage de celle qui faisait actuellement battre son cœur avait radicalement changé. Celle-ci boudait, croisant les bras d'un air énervé, de ne toujours pas réussir à correctement envoyer la balle sur la cible.

\- Quand tu joues avec Sonoko, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Amuro.

\- Généralement, ma mère, ma meilleure amie, et la chance que j'ai d'être avec elle, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu vas recommencer, expliqua le serveur. Tu vas venir te placer ici, et je vais te montrer.

En réponse aux conseils de son entraineur, l'étudiante hocha la tête.

Les mains du coach l'aidaient maintenant à tenir correctement sa raquette. Son cœur battait la chamade, sentant également une chaleur douce et intense l'envahir. Elle avait connu ce sentiment plusieurs fois, et plus dernièrement, avec un détective avec qui elle s'était contentée de rester amie d'enfance. Serrant sa potentielle arme comme le guidait Amuro, elle se laissait maintenant être bercé par ce savoureux sentiment.

Peut-être était-ce un amour naissant pour ce jeune détective au teint mat. Beau, charmant, intelligent, doué, il avait son charme et sa popularité n'était pas à douter quand on se rendait au café poirot.

Ses douces mains remontaient le long de ses bras. Elle écoutait d'une seule oreille les explications de Bourbon et se concentrait principalement sur ce qu'il lui avait demandé, penser à quelque chose de très agréable. Cela aurait pu être Sonoko ou ses parents comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le beau jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle qui occupait ses pensées.

Elle eut un léger frisson quand il posa ses doigts sur sa taille et ses hanches. Maintenant en position prête à lancer et envoyer la balle, elle ferma les yeux et visualisa tout le terrain.

\- Si tu es prête, alors balance-moi cette balance si fort que la NASA doit l'identifié comme OVNI dans l'heure, ironisa Amuro.

Avec sa force légendaire, Ran cogna fortement le projectile jusqu'à la cible, qui fut réduite en miettes par l'impact.

\- MAGNIFIQUE ! hurla Toru. Je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait !

La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux en libérant un petit rire. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois ce sentiment d'amour l'envahir quand il la prit par l'épaule pour la féliciter.

Amuro était désormais très proche du visage de la fille du détective Mouri, si bien que son souffle chaud ne put retenir ses joues davantage de virer au rouge. Un battement de cœur supplémentaire, un nouveau frisson, et une envie folle et dérangeante de l'embrasser la figèrent sur place tandis qu'il descendait maintenant ses mains dans son dos.

Plutôt ouverte et s'obligeant à ne pas être timide face à lui et son regard à la fois tendre et pesant, elle baladait les siennes jusqu'au cou du jeune homme, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux près de sa nuque.

\- Tu me raconteras comment tu as appris à jouer au tennis ?

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage d'enfant.

\- Un jour, peut-être répondit-il.

 _Scotch._

 _Ce jour-là, bien avant sa mort accidentelle, ils avaient tous les deux disputé une partie mouvementée. Les balles voyageaient entre les deux terrains et les heures passaient. Un gagnant devait être désigné._

 _Lassé par ce duel sans fin, Rye s'endormit sur son siège, le dernier spectateur._

 _\- Dernière balle, Zero. J'espère que tu es prêt à mordre la poussière ! défia son collègue de la police secrète._

 _\- Je t'attends, rétorqua Rei._

 _Et la balle fut lancée._

Absent, Amuro ne se rendit pas compte de l'assurance de Ran.

Cette dernière leva ses pieds et referma ses lèvres sur celles de son nouveau petit-ami. Ses mains serraient son cou comme pour le retenir prisonnier de ce baiser, tout comme les siennes qui renforçaient l'étreinte complice des deux amoureux.

Ne constatant pas un rejet ou une quelconque manifestation de colère, la jeune femme décida de ne pas interrompre cet échange maintenant. Rei profita de ce moment partagé à deux pour renforcer le baiser, passant sa langue ses lèvres pour savourer le goût de celles-ci. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter ses bras.

Le jeune couple sourit.

\- Tu as soif ? proposa-t-il.

\- On vient à peiner de s'embrasser, et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, ou ce que tu me proposes, c'est de l'eau ? ricana Ran.

\- Alors, prends ça comme d'une peur de te voir tomber sur le sol par déshydratation, répondit Bourbon en souriant. Mon ange, ajouta-t-il en rigolant bêtement.

Elle accepta cette gorgée d'eau fraiche en souriant.

La journée était loin d'être finie.

[==]

 _Agence du détective Mouri, une semaine plus tard._

Kogoro se battait encore contre sa télévision pour ne pas rater Yoko Okino lorsque Ran se montra dans l'agence, enfilant une paire de chaussures. Elle était habillée d'une robe argentée et d'un collier de perles.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir voir le concert de Yoko-chaaaan si tu merdes encore ! grogna son père.

« Continue comme ça, et tu ne pourras plus jamais la voir... », pensa Conan.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon petit-ami, ne m'attendez pas, à ce soir ! cria-t-elle en quittant la salle.

Kogoro soupira.

\- À ce soir. Foutue jeunesse.

Celui-ci recracha sa gorgée de bière et renversa accidentellement la télévision et sa chaise. L'écran affichait désormais en direct le concert de la star tant aimée par le détective Mouri.

\- ELLE VIENT DE DIRE PETIT-AMI ? hurla-t-il.

Conan haussa les épaules, affichant un air niais.

\- REVIENS ICI DE SUITE... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

...

\- Au final, il aura quand même raté Yoko, ricana le petit détective, observant le père de Ran courir dans la rue.

* * *

Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal. :)

C'est fini ! Je tenais à faire un AmuRan, et le voici. Je ne savais pas comment l'écrire, alors je me suis inspiré de l'affaire du tennis (même si c'est assez évident) pour appuyer ce pairing. Bon... ça se passe plusieurs semaines après... XD

Amuro et Ran vivent heureux ensemble si vous voulez savoir. Dans cette fiction du moins.

J'espère que ça vous aura plû, et à bientôt !


End file.
